Saying Sorry
by Neerod
Summary: Tezuka sleeps. Fuji ponders how to say sorry. [TezuFuji]


Disclaimer! I don't own them...they own each other.

[A/N: I was trying to shake off my writer's block. It might be good, it might be not...Don't be afraid to tell me.

**-0-**

Rain poured in torrents outside, accompanied by the occasional flash of lightning and rumble of loud thunder. It was cold and dreary outside.

Fuji sat beside the table in their apartment, both hands on a mug of hot chocolate laced with his favorite wasabi. He stared into the contents of the cup as if contemplating the number of chocolate particles swirling around in the water. Sometimes he would look up and glance at Tezuka. He would then sigh and return his gaze to the chocolate.

Tezuka was perched on the sofa, sipping coffee and reading his notes for the class tomorrow. He didn't glance as Fuji had done; his eyes were, for the moment, all for his lessons. He was silent too.

Fuji hated it, this silence. It was cold and tense and awkward. He needed to speak, but he could not. It was almost as if the silence was suffocating him.

Again he looked at Tezuka, but the other ignored him. Fuji sighed, took a sip of chocolate. He wanted to scream too. But if he did, he had a hunch that Tezuka would just read on.

The silence was plain_ loathsome_.

Fuji stood up abruptly. He carried the mug to the sink and emptied it, even if he'd only taken a sip.

"I'm going to bed," he announced.

Tezuka didn't answer.

Fuji gritted his teeth. He went inside the bedroom and flung himself onto their bed. He couldn't sleep yet. He wanted to, just to escape the silence. He tossed and turned, messing up the neatly tucked sheets. His mind was a jumble, and his emotions were a wreck, and Tezuka wasn't helping at all.

_I'm sorry_.

Fuji groaned, punched his pillow.

He was going to be all alone tonight.

At least he had the bed.

**-0-**

When Tezuka was certain that Fuji was asleep, he went to the sink and left his mug. Trying to read his lessons didn't work, since his mind insisted of thinking about something else. He gazed longingly at the bedroom.

He would not enter it. Shame that Fuji had beaten him to the bed.

Tezuka tried to stretch his legs. The sofa was too small for him. He ended up lying on his back, knees folded.

Sleep wouldn't come. Tezuka tried to blame it on the coffee, although his mind told him otherwise.

Maybe he should say sorry. He started the quarrel after all. But he could not bring himself to say sorry. Fuji was the reason he'd started the argument, Fuji and his stupid plans to make him jealous—

_Enough._

Tezuka closed his eyes. He'd better sleep first. It might be better in the morning.

If he could sleep at all.

**-0-**

Fuji was now certain that Tezuka was asleep. He tossed around for a few moments, got up, grabbed the blanket.

He'd say sorry to a sleeping Tezuka. That way, Tezuka wouldn't see him stutter and blush.

He walked to the living room. Tezuka was asleep on the sofa. His chest rose and fell, rose and fell rhythmically. He still had his glasses.

Fuji managed a weak smile. In sleep, Tezuka lost his stoic expression. He looked peaceful and angelic, untroubled by the world and all the chaos in it.

Fuji, with utmost care—and stealth—lifted the glasses from Tezuka's face, put them on the table. He spread the blanket over Tezuka's body, so that he wouldn't be cold. He would have placed a kiss on Tezuka's forehead, but refrained.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Fuji whispered. "Accept my apology, please."

There. He'd said it. It was like a burden that had been lifted off his shoulders. Fuji smiled and, unable to resist, bent towards the sleeping Tezuka, and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Tezuka," he whispered.

He was about to turn away when he saw Tezuka stir and awaken. Tezuka blinked at him, then tried to push nonexistent spectacles up his nose.

"I removed your glasses," Fuji hastily explained, gesturing at the table.

Had Tezuka heard him say sorry? He was _so_ dead. Fuji resisted bringing up a hand to his flushed cheeks. He felt mortified.

Tezuka nodded, began to sit up. "Fuji."

"Um. Yeah. What?"

"I'm…" Tezuka hesitated, and it was so uncharacteristic that Fuji realized Tezuka was on the verge of apologizing. "I'm sorry."

Fuji blinked.

"Yeah…" Tezuka averted his gaze.

"Me too," Fuji admitted, as if he hadn't just said sorry too.

Tezuka nodded. "I heard."

It took a few seconds to register. "You WHAT?"

"I heard," Tezuka repeated as he began to get off the sofa. "I wasn't really asleep."

Fuji's eyes widened. "You…" he began, and then slapped his arm playfully.

His cheeks were hot, sure, but saying sorry was worth it. It made him feel good. Unable to resist, he flung his arm around Tezuka and hugged him fiercely.

"Let's sleep," he murmured.

"Aa." Tezuka smiled, a rare smile, and put an arm around him.

**owari**

A/N: Waah! Feels so good to be able to post something again.

Reviews are hearted.


End file.
